


Trick-Or-Treat

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: 2018, Dragoon the Great - Freeform, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Trick or Treating, hurt Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: "You're too old to go trick-or-treating".





	Trick-Or-Treat

"I LOVE trick-or-treating!" Merlin grinned, skipping over to Arthur who let out a groan due to Merlin irritating him with constant chatter of Halloween.

"It's easy when you look and act like a child." He replies, but Merlin just snorts and steps behind a wall, downing a potion. Arthur frowned at Merlin, who reappeared dressed in the familiar shabby red cloak, combing his long beard with his bony fingers. "What are you looking at?" Merlin snapped. Everything about Merlin's appearance had changed, everything except his eyes. Those blue, kind eyes that Arthur loved. 

"Merlin, it's just a costume, you don't need to play the part of a cranky old man anymore." Arthur laughed as they walked up the steps to a beautifully decorated house, but Merlin just threw him a cold stare. "I don't think anyone's home," Arthur said, before spotting a bowl full of sweets outside the door. He grabbed a handful. "Besides. You're too old to go trick-or-treating."

"Oh really? I thought you said I resembled a child." Merlin spat, grumbling whilst he picked up his favourite pot he wanted to use to collect the sweets in, and hugged it to his chest. His eyes slid down to Arthur's belt, who smirked in the hopes of Merlin responding with a sexual reply. "Well, if I'm too old, you're too  _fat_ to go trick-or-treating."

"F-fat?" Arthur stopped laughing immediately, glancing at Merlin with a hurt expression. "I can see that poor eye-sight comes with growing old." He sniffed, moving away from Merlin to readjust his costume. "Maybe I just shouldn't wear this costume you bought me..."

" _I_ bought you that?" Merlin sniggers, his laugh broken as his voice cracked with age. "I would never buy you something so  _disgusting_!" He flicks his silver hair over his shoulder in clear distaste. "Bin it."

"You bought me this five years ago." Arthur mumbled to himself, rubbing the material between his fingers which still looked completely brand new. "I kept it."

"No wonder it doesn't fit then, you arsewipe." Merlin sneered, placing his pot back down on the floor in front of him. He then let out a small few  _heh heh heh_ 's when he spotted the look on Arthur's face, who turned his back on Merlin. He had no idea how the man he loved could be so cruel to him just by growing older. He'd never say, or do, anything to hurt Merlin now. He meant too much. Arthur continued to ignore Merlin's taunts, sadness filling his eyes. "Oh cheer up, Arthur. It's Halloween!"

"So, does that mean you won't be as...flexible?" Arthur wiped his eyes, trying to ignore the strange feeling that haunted his heart. "You know, since you're old and all. Doubt you'll get far when you're out looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." 

"The whozzit whazzit?" Merlin grumbled, now focused on trying to fit his favourite sweet, currently throwing a number of different treats behind him out from the bowl. "Just shut up, stop talking."

"Fine." Arthur said sternly, hiding the hurt from Merlin, walking away from the house. "But don't expect me to speak to you for the rest of the evening." 

"FINE, you moody fat  _pig-_ " Merlin spun around to get back to the sweets, only to find the door of the house open, with a little girl standing there, staring at him. As soon as the girl caught sight of him she let out a terrified scream, closing the door hurriedly. 

Merlin glanced at his reflection in the glass panes of the door. Maybe there was something in his teeth? 


End file.
